Alice's Fear
by Coriandra
Summary: It's injection time for Alice.  How will she take it?  Read and find out. *human fic*


**A/N:** This story was inspired by the lovely Icy Imane after I became hooked on Twilight by my daughter. Thanks, ladies, for getting me expand my horizons as a writer. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and the only payment I get for this writing is the feedback of its readers.

Alice opened her eyes that morning and glance at the clock by her bed which said 8:30am. Drat! It was still early. Carlisle had asked her to come to the hospital before noon that day to get a needed vaccination and she had purposely stayed up late the night before, hoping to over sleep but it hadn't worked.

After glancing through her closet for a minute, she dressed herself in fitted, mint green pants and a short sleeved, rose coloured blouse pulled together with a raspberry belt and matching high heels. Being well dressed was very important to Alice, even when she was doing unpleasant things.

Taking her car keys from bedside table, she opened her door hoping to get out of the house unseen. There was no one in the hall. So far so good. She danced softly down the stairs and was almost at the door when a friendly voice called to her. Great! It was Jasper. If he knew what she was planning, he would insist on accompanying her and not let her out his sight.

"Where are you off too, love?" Jasper asked, noticing the keys in her hand.

"Oh, I thought I'd do a bit of shopping, maybe get some flowers and make arrangements for the house. Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

"I'll go with you; I like flowers."

_Just my luck,_ Alice thought with frustration.

"We should probably go to the hospital first though. Carlisle told me about that needle you have to get."

Alice looked dismayed, then her expression darkened. "He shouldn't have done that," she muttered. "Patient confidentiality."

Jasper's eyebrows went up slightly. "Alice honey, we're family," he reminded her. "No secrets here, at least there ought not to be." Alice knew she couldn't argue with that. "Besides," he added lovingly running his fingers though her dark spiked hair, "this isn't something a person should go though alone, especially a person's soul mate." Alice had to smile. She couldn't argue with that either and she couldn't deny, even to herself that she was touched by Jasper's concern.

"All right," she said cheerfully. "Let's do it!"

"After you, ma'am." Jasper bowed and opened the door for her.

They got to the hospital about 9:15 that morning. Carlisle was waiting for them at the nurses' desk. "Here's the chart you asked for, Dr. Cullen," a nurse said handing him a file with Alice's name on it.

"Thank you very much," he said with a smile. "Good morning, Alice and Jasper. How are things?"

"All right," Alice replied.

"It should a good day, after ... you know." added Jasper.

"I'll be anxious to hear about it," he told them smiling again. "So, Alice, you're due for your diphtheria/tetanus shot if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm pretty sure I'm due for something."

"Diphtheria/tetanus," he confirmed, glancing at her chart. "If you'll just come with me, and you came at good time by the way. It's very quiet here now."

Alice started to follow him with Jasper just a few steps behind her, then she stopped and glanced apprehensively at Jasper, then Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you _sure_ this is a good time for you?" she objected. "I could come back later today, or maybe even later this week."

Carlisle shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, Alice," he said seriously but compassionately. "I know this isn't a pleasant thing to have done, so we'd best get it over with now."

"Well all right, you know best I suppose," Alice replied in a resigned tone. "Where do you want me?"

"In here would be fine." He gestured toward an examination room behind the desk. "Have a seat in the chair next to the table. I'll be with you in just a minute." Alice did as she was asked. Jasper held the door with his eyes fixed on her.

"Hold me hand, Jazzy?" she asked and of course Jasper complied.

Carlisle knocked then came in, placing the chart on the table and the syringe on the table. "Ready, Alice?" he asked softly. Alice nodded and smiled bravely as Carlisle lifted her sleeve and cleaned her arm with alcohol.

"All right then," he said conversationally as he uncapped the syringe, "you might want to close your eyes now and think about something more pleasant."

Accordingly, Alice closed her eyes and thought about Jasper. Quickly and gently Carlisle injected the vaccine into her unresisting arm, but to his surprise she gasped sharply.

"I knew this was going to happen," she moaned under her breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked clearly alarmed.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. It's poor Jasper we need to worry about," Carlisle saw what she meant when he looked up. Jasper looked pale and was visibly shaking.

"Try to calm down, sweetness. It's all over now," Alice soothed rising from the chair. Carlisle checked his son's pulse and had _him_ sit in the chair while he and Alice comforted him.


End file.
